A midnight call
by fan2blindspot
Summary: Reade is lying down in his bed thinking about his best friend. He can't help but repeating the day in his head again and again. He has a million of question about what did she does? Why? How? With whom? For whom? A lot of other things haunted him, but he wouldn't imagine how a last night call will help him.


**_OS Blindspot_**

 **Type:** Song fic _Friends Don't_ Maddie & Tae set after the 4X05

 **Title:** A midnight call

 **Characters:** Reade et Zapata

 **Summary:** Reade is lying down in his bed thinking about his best friend. He can't help but repeating the day in his head again and again. He has a million of question about what did she does? Why? How? With whom? For whom? A lot of other things haunted him, but he wouldn't imagine how a last night call will help him.

 **Story:**

He was lying in bed, turning and returning constantly unable to stop thinking. He had the worst day of his life. It had been months since he dreamed about seeing Tasha again or knowing what she was doing. He only wanted to know if she was okay and still alive. Only in all the scenarios that he had imagined no one turned like today.

Reade was angry that she did such a thing, that she works for Madeline. He was also worried and terrified because the woman he had seen today was not his best friend, the woman he had fallen in love with. Zapata, despite her apparent detachment, had always been open, happy, funny, gentle and attentive. Today all he could see was fear, pain and sadness.

The assistant director blamed himself for giving the password only he had seen in Tasha's eyes that the other woman would not hesitate to kill her if it allowed her to have what she wanted. He could not imagine a world without her, a world where he could not have the answers to his questions and where there was no hope for them.

Despite the horror of this day, the young man could not help but keep hope. Indeed, when the brunette had told him she had always loved him he had believed her. Maybe he was wrong, and everything was just a lie, but deep down he still believed her. He knew Zapata better than anyone except Patterson. When she told him these three little words, when she had this gun on her head or when she had said goodbye to him, he had seen the real Natasha, her Tasha.

Edgar was still lost in thought when he heard his cell phone ring. He couldn't see who it could except the office. It was almost midnight. Only when he saw the screen, he realized that it was an unknow phone number. He picked up intrigued.

 ** _They don't cancel other plans_**

 ** _Have conversations with nothing but their eyes_**

 ** _They don't hear each other's names and forget to concentrate_**

 ** _Hits a nerve and lights you up like dynamite_**

 _"_ _Who is speaking?"_ He asked coldly when he heard nothing. After a few seconds he was about to hang up when he heard a low sob. His heart missed a beat. He could recognised her voice immediately.

 _"Ed,"_ The young woman murmured weakly. For her part the pretty brunette was also lying in bed, unable to sleep, haunted by the face of her friend. She was completely in love with him. The events of the day had turned her upside down, more than she had let it appear. Zapata knew she had to do something if she didn't want to be overwhelmed by her feelings and destroying all the work she had done in months. She had made this call and took a big risk only to hear his voice.

 _"Tasha what do you want?"_ He asked, trying to keep the same tone. Truthfully he was completely returned. It was far too much conflicting emotions in one day. Only Tasha was able to make him so vulnerable.

 _"I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to apologize too,"_ the Hispanic replied, trying not to look hurt. He had every right to be furious, but it made her suffer to hear so much mischief in her voice.

 _"Ah yes and why? Breaking into my apartment, attacking me, threatening me and keeping me hostage for a whole day. Of course, there is also the piracy of FBI data and the fact that I was hit."_

 _"Listen I'm sorry for that, for everything. Believe me I absolutely didn't want it but if I hadn't done it, she wouldn't have hesitated. It would have been even worse than anything you can imagine."_ She was crying silently. She would never have been able to watch him being tortured by Claudia. She would have preferred to die rather than imagine him suffering.

 _"Why Tasha? What is happening? Why are you working for these monsters? Was everything true or did you pretend during all these years? I was honest earlier, I want to help you, but I need to understand,"_ he asked rapidly. He could hear the distress in her voice. He felt extremely disconcerted and worried. There was something important that was happening, something much more complicated than he imagined. He heard another sob and his heart broke.

 ** _Friends don't call you in the middle of the night_**

 ** _Couldn't even tell you why_**

 ** _They just felt like saying "hi"_**

 ** _Friends don't stand around, playing with their keys_**

 ** _Finding reasons not to leave_**

 ** _Trying to hide the chemistry_**

 ** _Drive a little too slow, take the long way home_**

 ** _Get a little too close_**

 ** _We do, but friends don't_**

 _"_ _I can't talk about it right now it's too dangerous and I don't have a lot of time ..."_

 _"Tasha you must tell me what's going on because with or without my command the FBI and the CIA will try to trace you through this call and ..."_

 _"They will not be able to Reade. I learned with Patterson do not forget it. I called to tell you that I don't want you to put yourself in danger for me. What happened today shouldn't have happened, but it could have ended much worse. Even if I gave you reasons to think the opposite, I wouldn't support if something happens to you. You must stop searching me."_

 _"How can you dare ask me that?"_ Edgar got angry again. He felt that she was telling the truth and that she wanted to protect him. Only it was unimageable that he would give up even if it meant he was in danger.

 _"I do not have any rights I know but I do it anyway because you were right earlier. You know me better than anyone so even if it's hard you have to believe me."_

 _"It's so complicated Tash' and contradictory you'll have to help me on this one,"_ The policeman softens unable to resist to her.

 _"I don't work with Madeline,"_ she said without any hesitation.

 _"Please don't take me for an idiot I know that ..."_

 _"I do not work for Madeline,"_ The young woman repeated, insisting on each word so that he understands.

 _"But Keaton has ..."_

 _"It's a long story, very complicated and I'll tell you when it will be over but now it's all I can give you."_

 ** _They don't almost say "I love you"_**

 ** _When they're downtown somewhere, just a little drunk_**

 ** _They don't talk about the future and put each other in it_**

 ** _And get chills with every accidental touch_**

 _"_ _In what you told me earlier, were everything true?"_ He asked hesitantly. The young man could no longer differentiate true and false and he needed to know. He heard her smile through the phone.

 _"Apart from my tirade on corruption, everything was true,"_ Tasha said happily. She did not want to talk about this on the phone, but she needed him to know she had never pretended with him, that he was the only person who made her, happy and peaceful.

 _"Fine because I did not say all of this to manipulate you. All I did or said that night was real ..."_

 _"I know it was for me too and I would have given everything to not have to leave,"_ The Hispanic confessed. She was so tired of pretending, hiding her feelings. Tonight, the young woman needed to let herself go and be sincere.

 _"When you came to my apartment you already knew that you would have to do it?"_ Edgar inquired curiously. If it had been so hard, he had to know why she had done it.

 _"Yes and I'm sorry that it made you suffer. It was totally selfish but after all that had happened, the bar, our discussion in the elevator and the kiss in the locker room I could not leave like this. I needed to be with you,"_ The brunette confess emotionally. Reade smiles at her admission. He felt much better because even if he did not have all the answers, he knew that his teammate was still there, that even if he did not understand everything, he would eventually find it.

 ** _Friends don't call you in the middle of the night_**

 ** _Couldn't even tell yo_** ** _u why_**

 ** _They just felt like saying "hi"_**

 ** _Friends don't stand around, playing with their keys_**

 ** _Finding reasons not to leave_**

 ** _Trying to hide the chemistry_**

 ** _Drive a little too slow, take the long way home_**

 ** _Get a little too close_**

 ** _We do, but friends don't_**

 ** _[Bridge]_**

 ** _I keep telling myself this might be nothing_**

 ** _But one look in your eyes and, God, there's something_**

 ** _You can lie to me and say you don't_**

 ** _But I know you do, and I love you too_**

 _"I miss you,"_ The assistant director whispered with less weight on his chest. He hadn't felt so good for months.

 _"I miss you too,"_ Tasha confessed, crying with joy this time. The tension accumulated for weeks left her little by little. Even if it was far from over he knew and he believed her and nothing could make her happier.

 _"I understand that you didn't want to give me details or get me involved more than that. Even if I don't approve I'm willing to accept it but can I do something to help you?"_

 _"No, actually I'm sure you have already done all that was needed,"_ The brunette assured touched that after all that he had already endured because of her he is still so attentive. Zapata had never understood how such a wonderful man could be interested in her. That's why she always pushed him away. The young woman was afraid that if she let go, she would end up heartbroken. Only he had continued to be her for her, and she had finally knocked down the walls around her heart.

 _"When are you going back?"_

 _"When It will be over I guess. I hope it will be fast, but I can't hurry on that one."_

 _"Yeah you can't inconsiderate risks. Besides, how risky would it be if I called you back? I would love to be sure that you are well and safe."_

 _"I am not going to keep the phone but ... Do you remember this little cafe in Brooklyn?"_

 _"The one we went almost every night after work when Jane and Kurt left for Colorado? Of course, I remember it."_

 _"I don't know exactly when but sometimes you should go to this place and I will find a way to communicate."_

 _"How could I know that it comes from you?"_ Edgar inquired curiously again.

 _"In the same way as usual. You know me better than anyone else,"_ Tasha whispered still under the influence of emotion. She would never have imagined that the conversation could turn out so well and she had no desire to hang up but she was in danger of being spotted.

 ** _Friends don't call you in the middle of the night_**

 ** _Couldn't even tell you why_**

 ** _They just felt like saying "hi"_**

 ** _Friends don't stand around, playing with their keys_**

 ** _Finding reasons not to leave_**

 ** _Trying to hide the chemistry_**

 ** _Drive a little too slow, take the long way home_**

 ** _Get a little too close_**

 ** _We do, but friends don't_**

 ** _Friends don't_**

 _"I have to go,"_ she announced sadly.

 _"Tash'?"_ Reade called her softly. When she heard his voice, the pretty brunette liquefied on the spot.

 _"Yes …"_

 __ _"Don't die okay ..."_

 _"It was not in my plans,"_ the young woman replied, trying to lighten the mood. Although she was very cautious, the Hispanic knew that her mission was risky. Only she could not and did not want to think about it. The only thing she wanted to focus on was going home and fixing things with Edgar, so they could finally be together. The brunette was tired of fighting for anything and everything. She promised herself that if everything went well and that she came home safe the only thing she would focus on would be her happiness, their happiness.

 _"I ... I ... love ..."_

 _"I know Reade, me too ... See you soon,"_ the policewoman murmured before spreading the phone from her ear and hang up. She got up from her bed and went to look in the mirror of her hotel room. She felt sad and tired at the thought of having to resume her role, but she was also lighter.

To his side the assistant director rested the phone smiling. He had not imagined that picking up his phone could allow him to talk to his best friend. He felt much better than when he left his office a few hours ago. Obviously the young man was worried about his colleague because whatever she was doing, she took a lot of risk. Nevertheless, he had regained his confidence because the policeman had understood that Tasha's motives were noble. He went back to bed and lay down under the covers without suspecting that she was doing the same thing a few miles away.

That night, it was not long before they had fallen asleep. They closed their eyes and began to dream that soon they would fall asleep in each other's arms. Like what a simple phone call can have much more power than one would think.


End file.
